Mary Sue
by movesconeciapota
Summary: Sapete cos'è una Mary Sue? è un virus, che attacca le fict e non si scolla. è il risultato dei viaggi mentali degli autori. è una delle
1. Default Chapter

Mary Sue

**Capitolo 1 – La nuova studentessa (un'altra?! Ma ci siamo proprio rotti i coglioni!)**

_NdC [Nota della Commentatrice]: Parliamoci chiaro: Harry Potter ci ha proprio rotto. Per questo la gente si fa i viaggi mentali, e si inventa personaggi che non ci sono. Quelli femminili si chiamano Mary Sue, e sono molto più frequenti di quelli maschili, i Gary Stu (detti anche Billy Bob o Marty Sue)._

_Personalmente preferisco questi ultimi perché almeno non cercano di farsi Harry Potter. _

_Cominciamo la storia._

^___^

_No, seri, cominciamo._

^_________^

_Ma insomma!_

^______________^

NdA: Ok, stasera non ho proprio voglia… 

Vabbè, mi rimbocco le maniche. Cominciamo:

Nonostante Harry Potter fosse il mago più famoso del mondo dopo Merlino e Mara Venier, era riuscito ad avere una vita così sfigata (ma così sfigata) da finire nel Guinnes dei Primati sotto la voce "perdenti da record", e aveva ricevuto alcuni sussidi economici da associazioni umanitarie. Era anche finito una volta in tv, in uno di quei programmi "adotta un cucciolo" nella speranza di impietosire la gente, ma nessuno l'aveva voluto. Piuttosto avevano preferito un gebrillo idrofobo abbandonato da una ragazzina psicolabile sull'autostrada del sole. 

Così Harry si era rassegnato a vivere con i suoi zii, che lo rinchiudevano in una cripta sotto le assi del pavimento [Harry: - zia, posso uscire adesso? Sono tre giorni che devo andare in bagno – e la zia: - non ci pensare nemmeno, ho appena rifatto la moquette e dovrei sfasciare il pavimento per te?!? - ]

Nei rari giorni in cui a Harry era permesso di uscire, passava tutto il tempo in cucina. Con la luce spenta. Ad occhi chiusi. Rannicchiato per terra. A sentire il rumore del frigorifero. Ma non gli era permesso aprirlo. Mai. Per nessun motivo.

NdC: La piantiamo con le frasi da telegramma? Stop.

_Continua la storia. Stop. _

_Del passato di Harry non ce ne frega un cazzo. Stop. _

_Ho detto Stop!!!_

_[l'autore non ha rispettato lo Stop e la __Ford  Anglia dei Weasley l'ha tirato sotto]_

NdA: *Ohioooo*…. Vabbè, ricominciamo:

Harry Potter era a casa sua a rompersi le scatole. Ormai anche la vista di suo cugino schiavizzato e ridotto a lavargli i calzini e pulirgli la gabbia lo annoiava (non la gabbia di Harry, ma di Edvige! Non che a Harry dispiacesse passarci i pomeriggi, avendo il cervello di un uccello, e ne approfittava ogni volta che la civetta usciva a farsi un volo).

NdC: Ma a noi di tutto questo non ce ne frega niente… dai, muoviti, passa alla scena del treno! 

NdA:Ok, ok, calma…

Dicevamo, per provvidenza divina (dell'autore, visto che sono un dio) Harry Potter è magicamente sul binario 9 ¾ e l'orologio digitale segna le 10.59 del 1° settembre 1997. Harry deve cominciare il settimo anno. 

È una bellissima giornata, ci sono solo poche nuvole in cielo, e il treno sta per partire. Un gatto sta cantando O Sole Mio, Brad Pitt sta leggendo il giornale nudo su una panchina (_fiiigo!! Sbav sbav *ç* NdC_), Bugs Bunny tira bestemmie perché sta perdendo a briscola con Lincoln… ma tutti questi particolari passano subito in secondo piano, perché la gente è troppo intenta a guardare con tanto d'occhi il ragazzino-sopravvissuto in atteggiamenti compromettenti con la sua civetta, vestito solo di calzini mal lavati e un paio di boxer (mal lavati).

Ehm, si, forse avrei dovuto tele-trasportare Harry avanti nel tempo e nello spazio in un momento più opportuno… magari mentre era al cesso, facendolo poi ritrovare su un sedile della sala d'attesa della stazione…  ma come sono bastardo! Ghghghghgh ^------^!!!

_NdC: Autore, dai scorcia!_ [leggi: "muoviti"]

NdA: Ok, ok, calma…

- ciao. Tu sei Harry Potter? – 

Harry si voltò e vide che una ragazza molto carina (_e ti pareva! NdC_) dagli occhi azzurro cielo (_è un classico NdC_) e lunghi capelli biondi con sfumature rosse gli stava sorridendo

"Wow che gnocca" pensava Harry, guadagnandosi occhiatacce assassine da Draco Malfoy.

NdA: si c'è anche Draco. Purtroppo devo metterlo in ogni capitolo per esigenze di contratto. Ordini della commentatrice. Così può rileggersi fino alla nausea quelle due o tre frasi in cui compare e sentirsi appagata. Come tra l'altro fa anche con i libri della Rowling. Pace all'anima sua. Se quella poverina leggesse tutte le fic con Mary Sue che ci sono si rivolterebbe nella tomba.

NdC: ma la Rowling non è morta!!! 

NdA: strano, con tutto il tempo che ci mette a scrivere un libro… ma mi era venuto il dubbio… beh, andiamo avanti!

Harry si fece coraggio e chiese alla ragazza:

- come ti chiami? Non ti ho mai vista da queste parti –

- Mi chiamo Lolly, sono nuova. Ho studiato da privata fino ad ora in una scuola americana… -

- Oh no! – Harry sbiancò – tu sei una di _quelle_ –

- Quelle cosa? –

Harry tirò fuori (_ma da dove??? Dai calzini o dai boxer? NdC_) uno spray anti-aggressione-da-MarySue, e lo sventolò davanti al naso di Lolly minacciandola

- non fare un passo sai? –

perché forse non lo sapete ma di solito con le Mary Sue funziona che:

si presentano e sembrano carine e tranquille fanno subito amicizia con Harry e co. ci provano con Harry, o con Draco, o con tutti e due, o con Hermione (dipende dalle tendenze sessuali dell'autore) stravolgono la storia, che incredibilmente gira intorno a loro e non più a Harry Potter, che tra l'altro da il nome al libro quindi almeno per salvare la faccia una riga o due a capitolo dovremmo dedicargliela, no?? a volte muoiono 

Questa in particolare, aveva già la bavetta alla bocca ed era pronta a saltare addosso al bel moretto (bleah! NdAeC)

Per fortuna il fischio del treno li interruppe

- oh, ehm, devo proprio andare – disse Harry – addi… cioè, ci vediamo –

- ciao – disse la ragazza allegramente, strizzandogli l'occhio (un male della madonna! NdHarry) e passandosi la lingua sulle labbra in modo molto provocante

Sul treno:

Harry, Ron ed Hermione si barricano in uno scompartimento, chiudendo fuori le decine di ragazze che cercano di raggiungere il nostro eroe. 

- ma che ho fatto di male – gemette Harry

- vuoi dire, ultimamente? – chiese Ron perplesso

- Ron, è una domanda retorica – spiegò Hermione

- Aaaooh! "retorica" lo dici a tua sorella, ok? – scattò Harry

- Ma Harry, non dicevo a te… oh, non capisco proprio perché tutte quelle ti vogliano tanto! Se così stupido! –

- È il loro lavoro, Mione – disse con tono di uno che ha capito tutto della vita

Tutti e tre proruppero in un sospiro rassegnato.

= Fine primo cap! La prossima puntata… lo smistamento! =


	2. Capitolo 2

**Capitolo 2 – lo Smistamento**

Prima di tutto, grazie 1000 a tutti quelli che mi hanno commentato. Sono commosso (nel senso di commozione cerebrale: quando mia sore ha visto tutti quei commenti x un solo cap, lei che non la recensa mai nessuno, mi ha tirato il computer in testa… oohiooo). 

Ci tengo a sottolineare un paio di cose:

sono un maschio (perché alcuni lettori avevano dei dubbi in proposito) a chi scrive fic con Mary Sue: non dovete offendervi. Siete la mia ispirazione^^ ho detto "un paio" di cose? Ho mentito! Hohoho! a Ron ed Hermione ci penserò 

Harry, Ron ed Hermione (che palle… penso che per comodità li chiamerò H²R) scesero dal treno e furono letteralmente travolti da un'orda di ragazzine più o meno della loro età. Lolly era tra loro. Si dirigevano verso le barche dove Hagrid stava impacchettando e caricando un gruppo di mocciosi del primo anno. Cascasse una pannocchia. 

Hagrid, vedendosi arrivare questa carica di ragazze:

- oh no, ancora!! – prese uno spruzzino e le inondò di gas anti-lumache-carnivore

Tanto per la cronaca, veniva dato in dotazione dalla scuola da qualche anno a quella parte per la sovrabbondante affluenza di ragazzine fru-fru.

- oh no, ancora!! coff coff – gemettero le ragazze

- ci penso io! – disse Lolly assumendo una posa da supereroe

[sempre che sganci dieci euro all'ora. Non mi faccio assumere gratis! NdPosadasupereroe]

Con un complicato abracadabra, fece cadere una pannocchia gigante in testa ad Hagrid

- oohiiooo –

- Brava! Brava! – vociarono le altre applaudendo

Voce fuori campo:

- in questo caso vi restituiamo i soldi della spedizione –

I ragazzini del primo anno vennero impacchettati e rispediti a casina loro

Per lo smistamento rimasero solo le Mary Sue

Circa dieci minuti dopo:

una bomba atomica esplose al largo di un'isola francese modificando geneticamente delle lucertole giganti il prezzo del petrolio scese sotto i minimi storici e non pochi azionisti si suicidarono il gatto alla stazione stava ancora cantando 'O sole mio' un terremoto distrusse la casa del Grande Fratello alla commentatrice venne un attacco di diarrea Draco Malfoy venne calpestato da un Thestral con tanto di carrozza Jerry Scotti… NdC: Adesso basta! Non ce ne frega niente! [bugia, bugia…] 

NdA: Okay, sei tu il capo… no, a dire il vero sono io… [help! Molla subito la motosega!] va bene, come vuoi…

E per finire, dieci minuti dopo gli studenti di Hogwarts erano tutti nella Sala Grande, tranne Malfoy che era in infermeria incazzato nero con l'autore e si chiedeva perché cavolo Harry non era ancora arriv… ehm, lasciamo perdere (ogni riferimento alla fiction "Best Enemies" è puramente casuale. Anzi, non c'è. È una vostra impressione.)

Comunque, H²R erano già seduti al tavolo dei Grifondoro e aspettavano l'inizio dello Smistamento. Il Cappello Parlante iniziò a recitare:

_Sotto a chi tocca!_

Pronunciò con tono solenne

- tutta qui la poesia? – chiese perplesso Harry

- cosa pretendi, dopo 1000 anni avrà finito le idee – ribattè Hermione dimostrando una saggezza fuori dal comune

- o forse è l'autore che è a corto di idee – disse Ron

NdA: Questa è una calunnia! [l'autore prende da parte due omoni vestiti di nero e gli sussurra: "fatelo sparire, picciotti"]

Addio Ron. Ci mancherai. Anzi, no. Non frega un cazzo a nessuno di te. Andiamo avanti.

La Mc. Granitt chiamò il primo studente:

- Arryn, Michael –

- Ehm… prof, tutti i ragazzini del primo anno sono tornati a casa – disse timidamente una Mary Sue

- Oh… ok. Voi tanto per cambiare non siete nell'elenco, maledetto il sistema e le sue imprecisioni… vabbè, fate bim bum bam per decidere chi viene per prima. –

Dopo mezz'ora di battibecchi – [IO ero pari! No, IO!] perché erano in una decina, no, ma che dico, una ventina, e le possibilità sono solo due: o pari o dispari, ma siccome non fanno un cervello in venti sono rimaste a discutere su chi avesse vinto – finalmente una si fece avanti

- allora – sospirò la Mc. Granitt – tu chi sei? –

- Lolly – 

- Cognome? –

- Ci sono pareri contrastanti al riguardo –

- Oh. Capisco. –

- Perché… –

- Ho detto che capisco. Non voglio saperlo – 

Ma la ragazza continuò imperterrita:

- sono la figlia illegittima di Silente, sorella di Piton, cugina di primo grado di Voldemort e bis-bisnonna di Sirius per colpa di un paradosso spazio-temporale… -

- ok, miss…ehm… TU, vieni a provare il cappello! –

La ragazza si sedette con un largo sorriso sullo sgabello. Il cappello decretò:

- CRICETOFUCSIA! –

- Cricetofucsia? Non posso essere una Grifondoro? –

- Temo di no, cara. Hai sentito il cappello –

- Ma peeerchè?? –

- Su, su, cara! Vai al posto, vai –

Lolly andò a prendere posto ad una tavolata accampata alla bell'e meglio avvicinando tavolini di plastica malfermi. I suoi nuovi compagni di casa (in maggior parte ragazze) sedevano su orribili puff rosa.

Intanto, al tavolo delle autorit

- Silente, quella ragazza ha detto di essere tua figlia illegittima e sorella di Piton… com'è possibile? – chiese un interdetto prof Vitious

- Ehm… ti ricordi quel party al Grugno di Porco, quando avevamo bevuto tutti un po' troppo e… - cominciò Silente

- Non voglio parlarne! – sibilò Piton tra i denti

Lo smistamento continuò:

- indicare nome, cognome (NON facoltativo), età, sesso (possibilmente) e città di residenza – ripeté meccanicamente la Mc Granitt per l'ennesima volta

- Molly – si presentò una ragazza carina, dai corti capelli neri e una notevole coda – Molly Black. Sono la figlia di Sirius, sa, è successo quando era un cane e… -

- Ok, grazie, non voglio i particolari – tagliò corto la Mc.

La ragazza provò il cappello

- CRICETOFUCSIA! –

- Oooohum – mugugnò delusa, e andò ad unirsi ai suoi compagni

Una ragazza bionda con una puzza sotto il naso da primadonna si avvicinò allo sgabello

- io sono… -

- Dolly? – chiese la Mc volendo fare una (penosa) battuta

- Si! Come fa a saperlo? –

Silenzio in Sala.

NdC: In quanto a battute penose nessuno batte l'autore! ihihih deve aver visto troppo Cartoon Network ultimamente… 

Insomma, alla fine tutte le new entry vennero smistate a Cricetofucsia. 

NdA: Nel prossimo capitolo vedremo un po' fino a che punto può essere profondo il baratro della psiche di qualcuno che crea mary sue. Ovviamente, senza offesa.

Devo dire un paio di cose, però: ci sono storie con Mary Sue veramente valide: per esempio "Final Fantasy" di Lucius e la trilogia "Ryan" che è davvero fantastica… (immagino che venga da lì il nick di aith Malfoy)

Ciao ringrazio tutti quelli che mi leggono e mi commentano!


	3. Capitolo 3

**Capitolo 3 – Gli oscuri piani di Voldemort**

Per prima cosa rispondo ai commenti

Faith Malfoy e company: grazie dei complimenti!! La trilogia "Ryan" ["La ballata di Aylwin Ryan" – "Danny Ryan" – "Fogli bianchi"] si può trovare al sito e anche su , credo Per chi ha letto il fumetto, vedrete che la mia storia prenderà una piega del tutto diversa: cioè, non lo so ancora… per ora non ha una trama… ci penserò Cosa aspettava Draco? Eh, mi spiace, questo non si può dire. Giada: si, credo che farò un appendice con gli alberi genealogici delle Mary Sue (senza dilungarmi troppo, però, perché dopo un po' mi viene il vomito) Io non voglio mica criticare chi inventa le Mary Sue, è diritto di ognuno scrivere quello che vuole e… (LoS, passami il copione!) …e, già, non siamo tutti stufi di Harry Potter, io per primo che mi sono attaccato tutte le figurine dell'album sull'armadio… ehi… ma chi ha scritto sta boiata? LOOOOSSS!!! Beh, per concludere, ci tengo a specificare che non ce l'ho affatto con gli autori, anche se mi diverto a prendere in giro le Mary Sue. Non farò nessun riferimento a fic realmente esistenti, a meno che non abbia il permesso dell'autore/autrice Harry Potter© è un marchio registrato e appartiene a JK Rowling e a mia sorella…no…non dite che l'ho detto…lo odia! Le Mary Sue© appartengono ai rispettivi autori e pusher (leggi: "muse ispiratrici") 

Lolly e le altre nuove fanno conoscenza con le compagne di Casa…

- e così, TUTTE voi vi siete fatte Harry? – chiese stupita e ammirata

- beh, si… prima o poi… non è che ci sia molta scelta – rispose la ragazza con cui stava parlando

Entrambe si guardarono intorno, lasciando spaziare lo sguardo sulla Sala Grande ghermita di ragazzi di cui almeno il 60% dei boni della madonna. Sospirarono rassegnate

- eh già, non c'è alternativa –

[Stacchetto di Piero Angela:

"La Mary Sue è una specie tutt'altro che in via di estinzione. Notare come la femmina va alla caccia del maschio più famoso, riuscendo contemporaneamente a farsi il suo migliore amico e il suo peggior nemico. Quando finalmente è appagata dalla sua dose di fama passeggera, la Mary Sue si abbassa a prendere in considerazione gli altri maschi, non meno attraenti ma, ahimè, anonimi. La vita della Mary Sue si divide in cinque fasi:

1. Nascere da strani incroci

2. Andare a rompere i coglioni a Hogwarts una volta raggiunta l'età e le misure giuste

3. Farsi i più famosi, ammirati, ecc. 

4. risolvere il problema, qualunque esso sia (ma non esiste una Mary Sue, che io sappia, che sia mai riuscita a risolvere se stessa)

5. Morire (facoltativo)"]

Abbiamo visto la terrificante situazione di Hogwarts, ma cosa pensate che stia facendo Voldemort in questo momento?

'Ndiamo a vedere!

- Codaliscia! CODALISCIA! Dannato imbecille, dove ti sei cacciato? –

- Sono qui, padrune – trotterellò verso di lui l'animagus

- Ah, eccoti, mio fido schiavo. Sei andato in posta a pagare le bollette? – 

- Si, padrune. Siamo di nuovo in rosso. Cioè, _sei_ di nuovo in rosso. –

- Cazzo –

- E devi ancora pagare gli alimenti alle tue ex mogli, padrune –

- Quelle arpie! E poi sono io quello spietato, mi raccomando! Codaliscia, mi presteresti 1000 euro? –

- Hai di nuovo esagerato con la cicoria eh, padrune? –

- Dai, Codaliscia, mi servono –

- No-no! Mi devi ancora 300 euro dell'altra volta –

- Cooodaliisciaaa! – profetizzò Voldemort con voce profonda – saraaii puniitoo per queestooo! –

- *sbadigl* si, si, padrune. Sputa il contante –

- In questi giorni avversi, non mi resta che una cosa da fare: devo ritrovare mia figlia – disse con fare cogitabondo il Dark Lord 

- Ma questo cosa c'entra con i miei soldi, padrune? –

- Niente. Era per cambiare argomento. Speravo non te ne accorgessi – 

- Comunque, tua figlia… dovrebbe avere l'età di Harry Potter. In questo momento, sarà ad Hogwarts –

- Già già – Voldemort prese a misurare a grandi passi la stanza 

- Come farai, quella scuola è molto ben sorvegliata –

- Aspetterò i colloqui con i genitori –

- See… perché ti lasceranno entrare, naturalmente –

Intanto, Harry…

- ahia! – sussurrò, toccandosi la cicatrice con la mano

- cosa c'è, harry? – chiese preoccupato Ron

- harry con la "h" maiuscola, cazzo! Sono una persona! –

- scusa – mormorò Ron

- mi fa male la cicatrice – disse harry

- oh, harry, è terribile! – commentò Hermione

- mi sto davvero incazzando… con voi e con quel pirla che scrive 'sta immondizia! –

- harry – Ron lo prese per le spalle e gli sussurrò all'orecchio – non offendere MAI l'autore – disse vedendo che i due omaccioni di prima ghignavano nella sua direzione

- ok, dicevamo… ah, si, la cicatrice. Credo che Voldemort sia incazzato di brutto – 

- oh, harry, è terribile! – ripetè Hermione

- ma sa dire solo questo? – harry e Ron scrollarono le spalle 

- dovresti dirlo a Silente – propose Ron

- ma nooo… disturbare quel caro vecchino per una cosa da niente… no, no –

- almeno dovresti andare in infermeria – s'intromise Hermione

- QUESTA è una buona idea. HERMIONE ha sempre buone idee. Seguirò il tuo consiglio, HERMIONE – enfatizzò harry, per rendere tutti testimoni che l'idea era stata di Hermione, e si fiondò di corsa in infermeria

Per ulteriori particolari su quello che succede adesso, leggete la fict "Best Enemis" al sito www.manga.it 

PS: non se siete minori di 18 anni, suscettibili, o fan di Harry – pardon, harry – e/o di Draco

Due settimane dopo…

- Visto, Codaliscia? Siamo dentro! – 

Voldemort, travestito come i detective dei cartoni animati di serie C (impermeabile col colletto rialzato, occhiali scuri, cappello calato sul viso) era riuscito ad entrare ad Hogwarts.

- Grifondoro, da questa parte! – urlava la McGranitt attraverso un megafono, sfollando i genitori dei Grifondoro e guidandoli in un salotto con morbide poltrone rosse e un caminetto che scoppiettava allegramente

- Corvonero, per di qua! – gridava la Bumb, conducendo i parenti dei Corvonero in un'altra stanza.

E così via.

Per i genitori di Cricetofucsia, era stato riservato uno spazioso, accogliente, invitante stanzino per le scope. (tanto sono sempre le stesse quattro persone, i parenti delle Mary!)

Voldemort, però, non seguì gli altri genitori: quatto quatto strisciò fino alla Sala Comune di Cricetofucsia, che tra parentesi aveva l'aspetto di un salone di bellezza, pur trovandosi in cima a una torre che stava in piedi a sputi e preghiere. Le pareti erano rosa shocking e tappezzate di stendardi che rappresentavano un criceto inquietantemente simile a Bijou di "Hamtaro", su sfondo fucsia. La cricetina in questione strizzava l'occhio in modo alquanto seducente. Sulle porte che conducevano ai dormitori dei maschi c'era un fiocco azzurro, su quelli delle femmine un fiocco rosa. Su soffitto era stata attaccata alla bell'e meglio della carta da parati con i fumetti di Charlie Brown, per coprire l'intonaco cadente. Sui davanzali erano stati stesi dei fogli giallastri di carta moschicida. La moquette violetta era a tratti disseminata di cacche di gufi. Una fredda luce al neon completava lo scenario dandogli un aspetto ancora più deprimente e malaticcio.

Voldemort tirò fuori un piccolo topo tremante dalla tasca interna dell'impermeabile e lo pose su una sgangherata poltrona da parrucchieri. 

- ora ammira, Codaliscia. Il legame di sangue è forte: chiamerò a me mia figlia con un incantesimo –

Codaliscia, che si era già messo a suo agio sulla poltrona

- e poi, padrune, ci facciamo fare un lifting? –

- no, stupido homuncolo –

- la permanente? –

- pensavo alle meches –

Voldemort cominciò a recitare il terribile incantesimo, che comprendeva il sacrificio di un Gurzo, una pozione a base di cacca di lumaca, denti da latte di pipistrello e altri ingredienti immondi. 

Appena il mago ebbe finito di recitare la formula, i due sentirono dei passi scendere le scale.

- ci siamo Codaliscia, sta arrivando –

Codaliscia, che intanto si era addormentato, aprì pigramente un occhio.

I passi si facevano sempre più vicini… ora, la porta con il fiocco rosa si aprì cigolando… era il momento della verit

Una dozzina di ragazze si riversò nella stanza, tutte con un sorriso da qui a qui e gli occhi che sbrillucciacavano

- paaapiiino!!! –

Voldemort si girò interdetto verso Codaliscia, che si era già trasformato in un topo e se l'era saggiamente data a gambe.

- oh, beh, non posso biasimarlo – ammise Voldemort. Poi si girò verso l'orda di ragazze e mormorò sconsolato – maledetto il giorno in cui ho deciso di aderire alla Banca del seme! –

NdC: ma la domanda che adesso mi viene spontanea è… ma Silente lo sa? 

NdA: e che ne so? E che me ne frega? Alla prossima, cari lettori ^__^


End file.
